


sleeping vampires

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Vampires and Werewolves, M/M, Sleeping together but platonically, Vampire Derek Hale, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles the fledgling can't sleep. Derek the certified Hot Vampire™ can.





	

It had been almost a year since Stiles had had more than an hour of sleep a night. He was constantly exhausted nowadays, the bags under his eyes looked more like bruises they were so prominent. At first, Stiles thought it was one of the Perks of Being a Vampire™, but then he realised?? Derek always seemed well rested. In fact, the entire clan did, so that just circulated him back to his belief that something was just wrong with him, which was a thought that had been going strong in his head for years.

Now, usually, Stiles didn't care that he wasn't getting sleep - no really, he did not care one bit. He used to stay up all night researching when he was in high school. But now there was this whole new vampirism thing and he really just needed a decent night of sleep for once in his undead sort of life because he was on the verge of having, like, 9 mental breakdowns simultaneously (Scott told him that wasn't possible but Stiles just laughed and told Scott to watch him do it anyway). 

Speaking of Scott, Stiles was finding it increasingly harder to be around the werewolf because of his new sense of smell making Scott reek of wet dog all of the time. Sometimes it was wet dog mixed with a gross cheap cologne or body spray. Scott told him that he (Stiles) smelt like decaying bodies once too, so there was that. They both smelt awful to the other, which really sucked for Scott because he always found comfort in the way Stiles smelt.

Anyway, Stiles' sleep problem was getting worse and worse as the days went by. He physically could not sleep until about six or seven when it started to get light, but then he was being woken up by Scott for class anyway. Stiles was pretty sure that if Scott wasn't a werewolf he would have ripped his head off by this point.

When Stiles got back from his criminology lecture one day, about eighteen months post-bite, Derek the certified Hot Vampire™ was just sitting on Stiles' bed like he paid rent. Stiles was, obviously, really tired and he didn't want to deal with Derek's shenanigans, he just wanted to nap and do his work. So, Stiles didn't say a word to Derek, instead he just walked to his desk and sat down. He logged into his computer and started to work because that nap obviously wasn't happening with Derek Hale sat on his bed.

"Stiles." It was probably about an hour until Derek actually spoke. "You're tired, aren't you?" Stiles felt like rolling his eyes and then screaming at the top of his lungs because was that even a question? He was obviously exhausted.

"Mhm." was what he actually said. Derek shuffled on his bed.

"Come here." Stiles almost slammed his head into the keyboard. He didn't want to talk to Derek, he had work to be doing. But he got up anyway and sat down next to the older vampire. If his heart was still beating, it would be racing at this point. "What time are you going to sleep?"

"I tried to at the same I used to but that didn't work, and now it's probably around six in the morning?" Derek shook his head a little at that, looking at Stiles, not in the eye, but just under his eyes. Stiles felt his face get warm when he realised Derek was looking at his bags.

"You're a vampire, Stiles," Derek said, keeping his voice soft and calming. "We don't sleep in the night." He glanced out of the window; it was still light outside and probably was going to be for a few hours.

"But... how am I supposed to sleep and do classes then?" Stiles asked, running a hand through his hair and tugging a little. Derek smiled softly and laid back.

"C'mon," he muttered, moving his arm to make a space for the younger vampire. Stiles considered for a moment: was he really going to snuggle up to The Derek Hale™? Apparently, yes was the answer to that question, because Stiles laid down and snuggled up almost like it was automatic. Derek put his arm around him and Stiles was about to start freaking out and overthinking like he always does, but his mind seemed to have other plans.

Falling asleep was weird, Stiles decided. Falling asleep with Derek was weirder. But the weirdest thing would be falling asleep without him.


End file.
